In order to ensure the operator a good view of the surgical area, in particular during endoscopic procedures, it is often necessary to clean the surgical area with an irrigating fluid and to drain the surgical area of irrigating fluid and blood run-off. For this purpose, corresponding medical instruments have been equipped with drainage and/or irrigation hoses, which can be operated by means of the handle of the particular instrument.
Medical instruments known in the art have the problem that they are difficult to clean in the area of the handle that has the hose connection support and, in addition, cannot ensure adequate liquid-tight insulation against leakage.
A generic handle is disclosed, for instance, in patent DE 196 47 816 C2. With this familiar medical instrument from the art, two hoses that can be secured to the connection supports are positioned inside the handle. Semicircular pressure surfaces with circle-segment-shaped ridges are formed to match the rotatable housing portion of the handle and, with the handle in closed position, partly surround the hoses in such a way that the hose material is radially pressed against the connection supports. Because of the effect of pressure surfaces on the hose material, said material is clinched in the area of the hose connection supports.
Consequently it is the object of the invention to create a handle of the aforementioned type that is of simple construction and secures a reliable liquid-proof-insulated connection of the hose and the hose connection supports while also protecting the hose material.